


Out Of Options

by GravityEmblem314



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: A little, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, LITERALLY, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 11:20:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20339263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GravityEmblem314/pseuds/GravityEmblem314
Summary: Byleth runs out of Divine Pulse uses, and sees a student in serious danger. She has to take action: fast.





	Out Of Options

Time ceased.

No wind blew. Droplets of blood stood still in midair. The world was blanketed in an eerie purple glow. Nobody moved an inch...except for Byleth.

She stared intently at her nearby student, Caspar, whose face was stuck in a grimace of pain as an electric shock surged through his body. Next to him, Linhardt was desperately reaching out, trying to heal him before he suffered a career-ending injury. Sadly, it was too late. The only way to save Caspar was to turn back time.

And that was exactly what Divine Pulse was for.

A strange sigil formed on Byleth’s hand and began to spin, rewinding the world along with it. She clenched her hand in a fist, returning to the normal flow of time—well before Caspar’s untimely predicament.  
“That’s what I get for bringing an Armor Knight to fight Mages,” she muttered. From next to her, Byleth heard an exasperated sigh.  
“You’ve got to be more careful on the battlefield,” Sothis berated. “Divine Pulse has a limited number of uses—“  
“Relax, will you? I’ve got this under control.” The professor gave an order for Petra to drink a Pure Water, equip a Javelin, and fly into enemy range.  
The green-haired girl scoffed. “Perhaps you’d try a less risky strategy if I told you that you just used our last Divine Pulse.”  
Byleth stares at her blankly. Sothis stares back.  
“...really?”  
“Do I have any reason to LIE to you?!”  
“...oh, Godess.”  
Meanwhile, Petra had finished off most of the Mages.  
“Professor! Only ones with long range attack are remaining!” she reported.  
“All right, all right...perform the Group Lance attack, then retreat out of range!”  
“You have gotten it!” Petra shouted charging forward in formation with her team of Pegasus Knights.  
“...what?”  
“She means, ‘you got it.’” Sothis whispered.  
“Right, sorry. Now, Bernadetta! Marianne! Move forward and pick off the remaining Mages!”  
Bernadetta dashes forwards, nocking an arrow in her bow, and struck her target in the chest, causing him to crumple over. Meanwhile, Marianne charged right into her target, Lance outstretched, and...barely missed. She gasped in shock and terror as her target began to cast Death—a powerful dark spell with a high chance of landing a critical blow. If that happened...Marianne was dead.  
Byleth had to think fast. She was out of Divine Pulses...  
“Sothis! Hand me a March Ring!” She tossed it her way, and the professor snatched it out of the air and immediately started running towards Marianne. She was paralyzed by fear; she could see the shadowy skull above the Dark Mage grow bigger each second, until it finally lunged forward. Marianne closed her eyes and folded her hands in prayer, preparing for her death...  
But it didn’t come.  
Byleth jumped in front of her, shielding her from the attack, but taking a critical blow in the process. She stood for what seemed like so much more than just a few seconds, before collapsing onto the ground, twitching.  
“PROFESSOR!” Edelgard cried from behind the front lines. “Flayn! Linhardt! Now!” She pointed at her teacher. Marianne, on the other hand, could barely register anything around her. She saw her teacher, lying helpless, dark energy floating up from her body, and without thinking, charged directly at the mage and speared him with her lance. Breathing heavily, she carefully got off her horse.  
“Is—is she...” she asked meekly.  
Linhardt crouched down and grasped Byleth’s hand, then felt at her chest.  
“I...there’s no heartbeat,” he finally said.  
Bernadetta released a noise halfway between a gasp and a whimper.  
“No...oh goddess, no...” Edelgard whispered, hiding her face (and her tears) behind her hands.  
“This...this is all my fault...I-I couldn’t hit the mage; she took the hit to protect me...”  
“No, it’s my fault!” Bernadetta interjected. “I was right there, I should have helped—“  
Lysithea stood between them. “I told you two to stop blaming yourself for everything bad that happens in a five-miles radius! Trying to find someone to pin it on doesn’t matter; what matters is what we do with the situation.”  
“I know, I know,” Marianne admitted. “It’s just...I just—“ She burst into tears before she could say anything else. Bernadetta swiftly joined her.  
In any other scenario, Lysithea would probably have berated them, but she’d let this one pass. It took all her strength not to start bawling herself.  
“We should...bring her back to the monastery,” she said. “Is...anyone willing to carry her?”  
Edelgard slowly raised her hand.  
“Thank you...”  
“Oh, goddess, what’s Jeralt going to say?” she thought, lifting up her teacher.  
“Well...let us return home,” she said, as they began the forlorn walk back.  
After about half an hour, Byleth came to, yawning and barely opening her eyes.  
“...Edelgard? Why are you carrying me?”  
“PROFESSOR?!” she shouted, dropping her in shock.  
“Ow! If you’re so easily spooked, you probably aren’t the best one for the job...”  
“Professor Byleth!” Caspar cried. “But—you were dead!”  
“...why would you think that?”  
“Um...y-you took an attack for me...”  
“That explains why I hurt all over...”  
“How!?” Linhardt asked. “You didn’t have a heartbeat!”  
“I never have a heartbeat. I told you all on the first day of school, remember? In the ‘get to know your teacher’ thing?”  
“I can’t believe I forgot...” Edelgard thought. This raised so many questions...but for now, she was just happy she was alive.  
“I’m so glad you’re OK, professor Byleth,” she said, hugging her.  
“Hey, it’s gonna take more than just a mage to kill me. Now, can someone heal me so I don’t have to be carried the rest of the way home?”


End file.
